The Stolen Angel
by Dragoneyes
Summary: After Van almost looses his pendant, the column of light returns, bringing with it a mysterious figure that wishes to remain annonamous. hint..hint..hint...
1. Memories of Love

Okay, this is my first * and favorite* Escaflowne fic. Yes, I have more. OH THE HUMANITY!!!! yeah, yeah. Just read and review. ThatÕs all IÕm asking. And I donÕt own these wonderful people I put in my story. Sorry Van! I do own the mystical Lyla, though. So continue on and find out what happened after the best anime show ended...The Stolen AngelChapter One ~ Memories of Loveby Dragoneyes ¶_¶The Great War had not destroyed the secret world. The stars still hung in the sky and the Mystic Moon kept to its path, dancing across the heavens, and taunting Van, King of Fanelia.ÒShut the window, Lyla,Ó Van commanded from his throne, his hand upon his face.ÒTis a shame, the Mystic Moon is so bright and beautiful this night, my Lord,Ó Lyla said sweetly, staring at the beautiful spectrum in the sky.ÒI canÕt bear to look at it. Please shut the window.ÓLyla solemnly closed the shutters. The moonÕs light was smoked out instantly. Lyla replaced the darkness with a glowing lamp. The light flickered off the walls as she carried it towards Van, her sword he had given her swinging rhythmically at her hips. She had sworn to protect him with that sword, and sometimes it was hardly in its scabbard. Some of the counselors thought it wrong to have a woman protecting the King at all hours as his personal body guard. Others thought it was just what he needed.Van looked up at Lyla with his soft brown eyes. ÒHe has seen so much,Ó Lyla thought. Not so long ago a boy of fourteen ascended the throne of Fanelia and led its people in the Great War. And a fifteen year old man sat before her now. ÒYou need not remember your grief. Forget what has already forgotten you. Concentrate on the here and now. It is I that am right here, right now.ÓÒLeave me,Ó he said, looking away. She angrily left to her position outside the door. Van walked slowly to the window and reopened it. The wind ruffled his dark hair in the night. ÒWhere are you, Hitomi? Please, come back to me.Ó He fell to his knees and looked up at the Mystic Moon, but all was silent. Another sleepless night lay ahead.¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤Merle laughed merrily as she raced after the royal horses. Celena and Milerna led the party, racing as fast as their hearts could carry them, followed by a fussing Allen.ÒCelena, slow down! YouÕll fall off!Ó Allen yelled at the rebellious twins. ÒMilerna, youÕre not helping!ÓMilerna stopped her horse and turned to face the scowling Allen. ÒCome on, Allen. Walk on the wild side of life!Ó she laughed and then returned to the race.Van laughed as he caught up with Allen, followed by a solemn Lyla. ÒLook what walking on the wild-side cost Van, a burnt kingdom and a full time body-guard. Which the lovely Lyla has done an excellent job of,Ó Allen swooned. Lyla didnÕt even look at him. She continued riding along VanÕs side. ÒI would advise Your Highness not to follow the childrenÕs example,Ó Lyla said. ÒIf this is as wild as it gets, IÕll take it!Ó Van yelled as he chased after his friends.¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤The lake shimmered like glass in the evening sun. Lyla had made a camp for them while the girls waded in the cool water. Van lay back on the grass next to Allen, who was analyzing the four women.ÒCelena seems to be more like herself these days,Ó Allen sighed.ÒI can see a lot of her brother in her,Ó Van laughed.ÒItÕs nice to have her back. SheÕs a good sparring partner, since youÕve been so busy rebuilding Fanelia.ÓÒAh, dignitaries and schedules. I was born to live, not to die on a throne.ÓÒMaybe things would go easier if there was someone to be there with you,Ó Allen suggested. ÒMerle and LylaÕs helped.Ó Van defended himself.ÒThe Mystic Moon was bright last night, wasnÕt it?ÓÒHuh?Ó Van exclaimed, caught off-guard. ÒOh. Yeah, I guess.ÓÒYou didnÕt sleep at all last night did you?Ó Lyla glared at Allen for this.ÒYou, my friend, know me too well.ÓÒMaybe. And maybe I was watching you the entire night. You miss her donÕt you?ÓÒI really donÕt want to talk about it.ÓÒHave you ever thought about going back after her.ÓÒNo. That would be selfish. SheÕs where sheÕs suppose to be. And IÕm... IÕm where IÕm suppose to be.Ó He couldnÕt deny it, though. His voice sounded regretful, even to him.ÒThat seems hard to believe if you two are suppose to be together.ÓVan looked at his friend long and hard. Allen just watched the girls splashing around. Maybe Allen knew something Van didnÕt. As the night stretched on, Van was left behind, trying to find even some impression of sleep. And when he finally found peace in a light slumber, that too was shattered with a horrorfying dream. Fanelia was burning again. The smoke swirled in the sky ahead. But it was burning from the inside out. Someone in the palace had started it. He was in his room, and the door burst open, the fire outside silhouetting the figure. Then they held up a crossbow and fired at his heart. As he looked down at the arrow embedded in his heart, he found that the arrow was silver. HitomiÕs reflection shimmered in it, but soon it was covered by his blood dripping on it...Van awoke from the torment of sleep in a cold sweat, clutching the pendant around his neck. ÒYour Highness!Ó Lyla exclaimed softly. ÒAnother dream?ÓÒYes.ÓÒWas the witch in this one as well?ÓÒYes, but I have asked you several times not to refer to her as that.ÓÒBut she is a witch to cause you such suffering. She is the one causing you to stay awake at night. She is the one who is afflicting this torments upon you.ÒGet rid of her pendant. Throw it into the lake. She will never bother you again. And then open your eyes to those around you who care for you. Like me. I could be more than a servant. I am willing...ÓÒPlease, Lyla. Take your horse and ride back to the castle. Tell them we will return a day earlier than expected.ÓLyla frowned at this request, but hopped onto her horse non the less. ÒThat pendant is the only thing left. In getting rid of it, you get rid of her, thus ridding yourself of your grief. Do it for yourself. Do it for Fanelia!Ó Then she rode off, but not before seeing Van hurl the pendant across the waters. Smiling, she departed.¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤Van looked upon the waters shimmering in the light of the Mystic Moon. It no longer tormented him. But there was something missing, and that hurt twice as much. What did he think he was doing?! He was giving up Hitomi! everything about her. Her smile, her innocence, her understanding eyes, her cheerful personality, her love. All of it he had thrown away, discarded, rejected. All if it. All of her, whom he remembered, whom he LOVED! WHOM HE STILL LOVED!ÒHITOMI!Ó Van yelled as he dove into the waters, trying to follow the pendant. He surfaced for air, then dove, looking for it. Surfaced, dove, surfaced, dove. He couldnÕt find it. He had lost it! ÒPlease! Help me find it!Ó he yelled at the Mystic Moon. He dove again. Then he noticed a small ray of light glimmering through the murky waters, gliding down to a portion of sand on the bottom. He followed the line of white light, and right in the middle of light was the pendant. But the light was slightly fading, and he was running out of air again. If he surface for air, to relieve the pain in his chest, he would loose the pendant. If he went for the pendant trying to relieve the guilt in his heart, he might drown. ÒIÕm not going to give her up again!Ó he thought as he reached for the pendant. He grasped it, and surfaced.He held his trophy high in the sky above him, grasping for the sweet sent of air. As he swam towards shore, he noticed that Allen and the girls were awake.ÒVan! Did you see it?!Ó Allen exclaimed, helping Van out of the lake.ÒSee what?ÓÒRight as you came up out of the lake, the column of light returned,Ó Milerna exclaimed, just as excited as Allen.ÒWhere?Ó Van managed, still reclaiming his breath.ÒOn the other side of the lake!Ó she exclaimed. She had hardly said this when Van had dove into the lake again and swam for the other shore. Merle wasnÕt far behind. ÒOver to the left. ThatÕs where it came from!Ó Merle directed, shaking her wet fur. Van ran as fast as he could in the direction he was directed. Could it be? Could she be returning? Had his willingness to sacrifice his life for her last memory have brought her back? His heart ran twice as fast as he did. Time passed, and he couldnÕt find her. He ended in a clearing in the forest, not far from the shore. Soon Merle, Allen, Milerna, and Celena were standing behind him, still wet from the swim and breathing heavily from the run. ÒWhere is she? She should be here!Ó Allen exclaimed. ÒHitomi!Ó Everyone started calling out her name... except Van. He just stood there. ÒSheÕs not there.ÓÒWhat do you mean?ÓÒYou must have just thought you saw the column. It must have been your imaginations. Shame on you for bringing my hopes up!ÓÒYOUR hopes?! DonÕt you think that everyone of us wishes that she were here as well?! And that column wasnÕt our imagination! It was so bright it woke us up! ALL of us!Ó Allen yelled at Van. All were quiet for a while. A stream of hatred seemed to string itself between Van and Allen. Like some long dead resentful spite being reborn. But then all was forgotten when a familiar voice called out a warning from somewhere high in the trees.ÒIn front of you!Ó Van and Allen drew their swords, and, as if in answer to their challenge, forty men dressed in black armor came running out of the forest. The two men engulfed themselves in the fight. ÒFind somewhere safe to hide! And stay there!Ó Allen yelled at the girls. Merle started climbing up a tree. Milerna and Celena ran backwards back the way they came. They soon found a large hollowed oak tree laying off the path. They were both able to crawl in and cover the hole with loose moss before some of the men passed by. Allen and Van were surrounded by ten of the soldiers. The other ten had gone after the ladies, and Allen prayed that they had found a good place to hide. They had been fighting back to back, to reduce the risk of a backstabbing assassination. But now they were completely surrounded without any chance that they could actually survive.ÒThereÕs too many of them!Ó Van observed.ÒWell, friend, itÕs been interesting,Ó Allen said.ÒItÕs not over yet,Ó Van exclaimed, ready to start fighting again, even against the odds.Suddenly a cloaked figure jumped down from the trees. The soldiers had stopped snarling at the two and turned their attention towards the figure. ÒWhere did he come from?Ó Allen asked. Van couldnÕt answer. Something seemed vaguely familiar about him. Something about how he ran, causing half of the soldiers to follow him. Giving them even odds. As Van and Allen continued to fight, VanÕs thoughts kept going back to the mysterious figure. He just couldnÕt seem to keep focused...A hidden blow was just about to cut off his head when AllenÕs sword appeared, protecting Van.ÒGo check on the girls. Make sure theyÕre okay. IÕll keep it here.Ó Allen instructed. As much as Van wanted to argue who was the higher authority, he did as he was told. Milerna and CelenaÕs hiding place had been found and they were cornered against a tree. Van intervened and soon had all the men down. ÒWhereÕs Allen?Ó Celena asked, almost hysterical.ÒHeÕs back in the clearing. LetÕs go.Ó¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤Merle couldnÕt believe she couldnÕt run fast enough to loose these morons. Five of them had come after her. And climbing trees hadnÕt helped once she found that they had crossbows. Arrows were not her best friend! She kept jumping from tree to tree, dodging rocketing arrows. But the trees were getting younger, and the branches smaller and weaker. But she had to continue. She grabbed for a branch, but it was too weak. It broke from under her, causing her to fall helplessly to the ground. Her head spun, but she could just barely make out five black figures looming over her. She stood up slowly and found herself surrounded, swords and crossbows pointed at her. She closed her eyes, ready to receive the pain of death. ÒHEY!Ó a voice called out from behind one of the soldiers. The cloaked figure punched him in the head, knocking him unconscious. He kicked another in the chest, knocking him back into two others. ÒRun!Ó he commanded to Merle, who wasted no time in following directions. Merle ran right into Van. ÒMerle! What happened!ÓÒSomeone in a cloak saved me!Ó Merle panted. ÒWhere?!Ó Van exclaimed. Merle pointed to the darkness behind her. Van wasted no time in following. He found him surrounded by four soldiers, all posing to kill. Van charged in, killing two, and disabling the others. He looked up at the figure. Their eyes and nose were shadowed by the cloak, and Van could not make out who it was. But he knew that they were smiling at him. But suddenly their expression changed, and they yelled out a warning to him. He turned around and found the fifth soldier lunging at his throat. He had no time to react! But another sword passed between him and his assassin. He looked to see Allen, but Lyla stood next to him, protecting his life. With one swift stroke, she disposed of him. Van looked back to find the cloaked figure still standing there. Lyla turned, also, and pointed her sword at the figure. ÒReveal yourself, peasant!Ó she demanded. Van stood in front of the figure, protecting them. Lyla immediately dropped her sword. ÒDonÕt hurt them. They helped save our lives!Ó He turned around to greet them, but saw that they had disappeared, nowhere to be found.Van returned reluctantly to find Allen and the girls. ÒVan! They got away. We didnÕt get any for questioning.Ó Allen panted, wiping the sweat off his brow, hugging a relieved Celena. Merle was likewise hugging Van.ÒThatÕs okay. WeÕd better go, they might come back, although I doubt it.Ó¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤As they rode their horses back to the castle, they were in an unlikely state. Merle was riding with Van, too tired from the night to run. He led the party with Allen by his side, Milerna and Celena close behind, and Lyla protecting them from the rear.ÒWho do you think it was?Ó Milerna questioned.ÒThey didnÕt look like remnants of Zaibach.Ó Allen said.ÒThey must be some new enemy,Ó Celena stated. ÒMaybe. Did you girls see the cloaked figure?Ó Van asked.ÒYou mean that weird person who shot two of the soldiers with a bow and arrow?Ó Celena inquired.ÒDid they kill them?ÓÒNo. They had a good shot, but they just chose to shoot them in the arm. Did you see him, too?ÓÒYeah, he took some guards away from our group, helping Allen and me.ÓÒAnd then he saved me,Ó Merle put her two-cents worth in.ÒDid he seem familiar to anyone else?Ó Van asked. Silence followed his awkward question.ÒNo... Why do you ask?Ó Milerna inquired.ÒNo reason. ItÕs just... We owe our lives to them, whoever they are.Ó¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤They had rode their horses full speed through the city, making their way to the castle. Men and woman looked after them in wonder. ÒHis Majesty has never rode in like that before,Ó a man stated, holding his young daughter close. ÒSomething must have happened!ÓRumors spread like wild fire and even before the party had their horses in the stable and were inside the castle, talk was flying about an attack. As Van burst through the council room, his advisors came running up to him in worry.ÒWe heard that there was an attack!Ó Sir Rubert exclaimed. ÒWhere was it?ÓÒIn the forest on the south side of the Crystal Lake. Twenty men wearing helmets as such,Ó Van stated, holding up one of the helmets he had confiscated. ÒI think it was an assasination attempt.ÓÒUpon you, Your Highness?Ó Rubert questioned.ÒIÕm not sure. It could have been upon me, Princess Milerna, even Allen has his enemies.ÓÒWhat about the entire group?Ó Lyla suggested.ÒWhat do you mean?ÓÒAll five of you are heros of the Great War. Perhaps an old alley of Zaibach wanted all of you dead.ÓÒIt could be. But anyways, this is the first attack since the Great War. We have kept peace for two years and I will not have it shattered so soon. I want guards doubled around the gates of the city. Every convoy leaving the city must have some reason of defense, or else they will not be permitted to leave.Ó Van ordered as he made his way to the throne. His advisors hustled to follow him while writing everything down. Van turned to Allen and Milerna. ÒI know you have business in Asturia, but IÕm going to have to ask all of you to stay an extra week or so until we have this cleared up.ÓÒThat will be fine. Just as long as word can be sent to my Father and sister.Ó Milerna stated.Van nodded in agreement. ¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤After everyone had gone to their chambers to sleep off the shock of the attack, Van had summoned Lyla to his library.ÒWhat is it, Your Majesty?ÓÒBack in the forest, why did you attack the disguised figure?ÓÒSire, I found you between two strangers, one posing to kill you. As far as I knew the other one had the same intent. My life is but to protect you, and that is what I thought I was doing.ÓÒThatÕs all right then.ÓÒSire...ÓÒWhat is it?ÓÒYou act as though you know that stranger.ÓÒMaybe, or maybe IÕm just being a sentimental fool with too much hope.Ó A moment of awkward silence followed. ÒYou may return to your post.Ó Van started fiddling with the pendant, and he didnÕt see LylaÕs look of astonished outrage before she left the roomVan went back to gazing at the sky, thinking of how a column light had come to Gaea again, and was then followed by a mysterious figure. Something was definitely going on...To be continued.Well, thereÕs my first chapter. DonÕt flame me if the stupid computer doesnÕt upload it COMPLETELY write. But do review! 


	2. Return of a Known Stranger

Yeah, I know this is messed up. Uploading from my computer is skrewed so I can't help that there aren't any returns. I just hope that some of you can grin and bear it. Come on, people. It could be worse. This story could not be up at all. Keep reading.................The Stolen AngelChapter Two ~ Return of a Known StrangerVan could not stop thinking about what had happened that day. Half the time he was trying to figure out who their attackers were. The other half was spent thinking about the column, and the mysterious figure. ÒIt couldnÕt have been her. She wouldnÕtcome and then not tell anyone. She would have come straight to us. To me...ÓÒSomethingÕs troubling you, Van,Ó Allen said as he walked in on Van meditating in his library.ÒIÕm fine, itÕs just this chance of another war...ÓÒIt was one attack, Van. Twenty Men after the heros of the Great War, and they were even badly dressed. Who knows? They could have been a group of renigades that teamed up trying to get back at someone and they chose us, and thatÕs all there is too it. It might even had been thieves that chose us as their target...ÓÒAllen, theives donÕt carry swords and crossbows, and it just doesnÕt fit. That stranger was there to warn us, to protect us. That wasnÕt just a good samaratin act. They knew what was going on. We need to find that person and see what they know.ÓÒAre there alternative reasons why you want to find this stranger?ÓÒI think it might be Hitomi.ÓFor a moment, Allen did not say anything. He just stared at his friend, seeing the hope and dispair float on his ever present hurting eyes.ÒSomething tells me youÕre right. Where are we going to start?ÓÒIn the market. Outfit yourself in something inconspicuous. WeÕre leaving in an hour.ÓÒAre the girls coming?ÓÒNo. This is just between us, my friend.ÓÒI am fully against this, Your Majesty,Ó Lyla said as she crept down the stairs behind Van. ÒYou donÕt know who this person may be. They could be a spy trying secretly to get to you.ÓVan stayed silent. He hadnÕt told Lyla who he thought it had been. He knew how much Lyla distrusted Òthe witchÓ. He regretted not telling her, but it would only create new problems.As they silently crept down the spiral stone steps, Van saw Allen waiting at the bottem. He had left his uniform in his room and was fitted in a baggy white shirt and sleek pants. The way he glanced down at his apparel, Van noticed that he wasnÕt happy in changing his wardrobe.Van was quite the opposite. He felt freeer, more open in his old red shirt and kakies. They were much more comfortable than his stuffy silks and satins that he was required to wear as King.ÒWhy is she here?Ó Allen asked disgracefully as he saw Lyla follow Van.ÒI have to have someone from the palace escort me everywhere at all times. Being King doesnÕt usually allow you to just dress as a commoner and go walcing out in the streets any day you want. IÕm going behind alot of regulations to even do it this way.ÓÒAnyway, I insisted,Ó Lyla added. They made their way out of the castle by the gardens, trying desperately to keep out of view of the guards. ÒHow are we going to get out without being seen? All entrances are always guarded,Ó Allen asked, already distrusting the plan.ÒThereÕs a secret passage through this garden. Only the royal family has ever known about it. Merle doesnÕt even know about it. You two are to swear on your parentsÕ graves that you are ever to tell a soul. Or I will be forced to kill you.ÓAs soon as both of them swore, Van brushed aside a branch of a rose bush and found a door knob. He took out a key from his shirt pocket and put it into the hole. The door silently swung open and they made their way through. They found themselves on a dark alley behind the main market. Allen, who was getting more and more concerned at what Van had in mind, started speaking his mind.ÒSo, how what the heck is your plan for finding this person? Do tell!ÓÒTheyÕll be wearing their cloak. They wouldnÕt risk coming out without it, risking the chance that we or the enemy would see them. ÓÒThat is if they are not with the enemy,Ó Lyla added. Van gave her a look to tell her to keep quiet. ÒWhat makes you so sure that they are here in the market?Ó Allen questioned. Van frowned as he thought. ÒTheyÕd need to keep an eye out for trouble. The Forest is too big to keep a lookout for anything suspicious. Anyways, these rains weÕve been having would have forced them into shelter.ÓÒSo weÕre just going to walce around the city, looking for anyone suspiously wearing a cloak? Is that the plan?Ó Allen asked, desperately hoping there was more.ÒSome of it,Ó Van sighed, taking off his pendant and holding it in his palm. In his heart he knew and trusted what they were going to find today. And the pendant would lead them right to her.Allen and LylaÕs hands were always near their swords as they followed Van through the busling marketplace. Everyone was hurrying to their own place, paying no attention to the group. Van kept glancing down at the pendant, but it gave no indication that they were near. They had been looking for almost three hours and there had been no indications of suspicious people in cloaks. But Van wasnÕt about to give up. He knew she was here somewhere.Just then, he felt someone staring at him. He looked up and on the roof of a building was a pair of bright green eyes surrounded by a blue cloak. He glanced down at his pendant and it shimmered slightly from a hidden light. ÒThatÕs them!Ó he exclaimed to Allen as he pointed up to the figure. They stood up suddenly and ran to the edge of the roof. They jumped across the road and landed gracefully on the other roof. ÒFollow her!ÓVan was already running after her, his heart beating frantically. After seeing her run agaon, he was shure it was her. The faint glimpses he got of her before she disappeared again were a releif in his soul. She had not forgotten about him. She still loved him. She had come back to him.They followed her to where the rows of buildings ended. She looked around frantically, searching for another place to go. She just jumped straight down into the dark alley.When Van reached it, he found that she had disappeared. ÒWhere the heck did she go?Ó Allen cursed.Van ran through the dark alley, searching for a clue of her. When he reached the other side he glanced at the large crowd hugging the streets ahead of there. And he saw very clearly a blue cloak making its way slowly through the maddening crowd. Van pushed and shoved his way to the figure. The crowd was thick, though, and it took all his patience to keep himself from yelling out that the King was coming through. The pandemonium had pushed Lyla and Allen back, leaving Van alone in the thick mob. He noticed that she must have been out of breath, for it didnÕt look like they were hurrying any more. And event though the crowd pushed and shoved him, he never lost sight of his goal, and slowly he moved up to where he could barely reach the hood...He stretched his arm to the limit and grabbed the back of the collar, pulling them into a side alley. The figure crouched low against the side of the wall. ÒPlease! DonÕt hurt me!Ó came a boyÕs voice from beneath the hood. Van through back the hood and looked into the eyes of an eleven year old boy. ÒWho are you?Ó Van demanded as Lyla and Allen came up behind him, panting furiously.ÒMi... Miko!ÓÒWho are you parents?ÓÒI.. I donÕt have any.ÓÒHow did you come in possession of this cloak?ÓÒThe lady gave me three coins if I would put on this cloak and follow the crowd, never looking back. Please, donÕt hurt me...ÓÒWe wonÕt hurt you Miko, but what about this lady? What did she look like?ÓÒA.. a lady. She had strange clothes on and her hair was unusually short.Ó Miko managed between deep breaths. His eyes kept wandering to their swords.ÒIt was Hitomi...Ó Van sighed.ÒHitomi?!Ó Lyla exclaimed, finally understanding the full circumstances. ÒYour Majesty! You are putting yourself in mortal danger looking for her like this!ÓMikoÕs eyes widened at her words. ÒYour Highness? King Van...ÓÒNow look what you did, Lyla!Ó Allen shouted.ÒQuiet! Both of you!Ó Van bellowed, then softened his voice to speak to the boy. ÒYes, Miko. I am King Van. And that lady that you met is someone I need to find. Badly! Do you think you could help us?Ó Miko nodded violently and led them out into the streets, searching for a sign of her. Allen tapped Van on the shoulder and pulled him to his side so that he could whisper to him. Lyla, on the other hand, stood in front of them, her sword now drawn.ÒWhy exactly do you think this boy can help us? We know what Hitomi looks like.ÓÒYes, But it has been five years. Who knows how much she has changed. Plus we canÕt just let him go wandering around the kingdom, full of information on how King Van had disguised himself as a commoner and spent the day looking for a girl from the Mystic Moon.ÓThe day dwindled on, though, with no sign of her. Soon the sun was setting over the western mountains. Van turned to the boy. ÒThank you for your help. And in thanks I welcome you to a job in my castle. How about it? Good meal tonight, warm bed? YouÕll have to work for it, though.ÓÒI would be honored, King Van,Ó Miko exclaimed as he bowed. Van tried to gently shove Miko into the alley, as people looked at them in surprise. ÒThere is one, little thing, though.Ó Van smiled, pleadingly. ÒYou canÕt tell anyone that I was here in the market place, today. And you are to keep your eyes and ears open in the castle.ÓÒIÕll do my best!Ó Miko beamed.ÒThen that is all I can hope for.Ó¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤They snuck back through the secret door in the garden and made their way back to their chambers. Lyla was in charge of assigning Miko a job. A task she didnÕt seem to like being presented. Allen and Van tried to sneak back into VanÕs private study, but they found that Merle was already there, waiting on them.ÒTHERE you two are?! Do you know how worried IÕve been?!Ó she exclaimed as she jumped down from her spot on the window where she had been lounging. ÒShhh!Ó Van hushed her. ÒI donÕt want anyone to know?ÓÒI wonÕt, as long as you tell me where you two were all day. If I hadnÕt known you better, I would have sent the guards looking for you through all of Fanelia!ÓÒThank God that you didnÕt! Thanks, Merle, for covering for us,Ó Allen sighed. ÒIÕd advise you to see to Millerna and Celena. Millerna was practically in a fit when she couldnÕt find you, and Celena was worse!ÓÒUh-oh.ÓÒJust tell me where you were!ÓÒUh... We were...Ó Allen mumbled as he tried to think of a good lie.ÒWe were looking for that cloaked figure that saved us in the woods the other day.Ó Van stated. Merle looked at him strangly for a second. ÒYou think it was her, too, donÕt you?Ó she asked, not smiling.ÒDidnÕt you think it was kind of odd that a column of light would appear and then a mysterious figure tries to save all of us?ÓÒSo did you find her?ÓÒYes, but we lost her. For some reason, she doesnÕt want to be found,Ó Van sighed, staring out the window again. Merle came up and hugged his arm like she usually did. ÒDonÕt worry. SheÕll be back. I know Hitomi. SheÕll find us when itÕs time.ÓVan knew that Merle was still getting over her jealousies. He knew her eyes would only shine for him, but yet in her heart she realized that she couldnÕt hold him back from his heart. She would always be his friend, and he would always be hers. She knew he would never leave her behind or forget about her. She had a place in his heart. And she couldnÕt be greedy. Merle loved Hitomi, as well. I guess they all did, in their own way. To be continued...Okay, this is my first * and favorite* Escaflowne fic. Yes, I have more. OH THE HUMANITY!!!! yeah, yeah. Just read and review. ThatÕs all IÕm asking. And I donÕt own these wonderful people I put in my story. Sorry Van! I do own the mystical Lyla, though. So continue on and find out what happened after the best anime show ended...The Stolen AngelChapter One ~ Memories of Loveby Dragoneyes ¶_¶The Great War had not destroyed the secret world. The stars still hung in the sky and the Mystic Moon kept to its path, dancing across the heavens, and taunting Van, King of Fanelia.ÒShut the window, Lyla,Ó Van commanded from his throne, his hand upon his face.ÒTis a shame, the Mystic Moon is so bright and beautiful this night, my Lord,Ó Lyla said sweetly, staring at the beautiful spectrum in the sky.ÒI canÕt bear to look at it. Please shut the window.ÓLyla solemnly closed the shutters. The moonÕs light was smoked out instantly. Lyla replaced the darkness with a glowing lamp. The light flickered off the walls as she carried it towards Van, her sword he had given her swinging rhythmically at her hips. She had sworn to protect him with that sword, and sometimes it was hardly in its scabbard. Some of the counselors thought it wrong to have a woman protecting the King at all hours as his personal body guard. Others thought it was just what he needed.Van looked up at Lyla with his soft brown eyes. ÒHe has seen so much,Ó Lyla thought. Not so long ago a boy of fourteen ascended the throne of Fanelia and led its people in the Great War. And a fifteen year old man sat before her now. ÒYou need not remember your grief. Forget what has already forgotten you. Concentrate on the here and now. It is I that am right here, right now.ÓÒLeave me,Ó he said, looking away. She angrily left to her position outside the door. Van walked slowly to the window and reopened it. The wind ruffled his dark hair in the night. ÒWhere are you, Hitomi? Please, come back to me.Ó He fell to his knees and looked up at the Mystic Moon, but all was silent. Another sleepless night lay ahead.¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤Merle laughed merrily as she raced after the royal horses. Celena and Milerna led the party, racing as fast as their hearts could carry them, followed by a fussing Allen.ÒCelena, slow down! YouÕll fall off!Ó Allen yelled at the rebellious twins. ÒMilerna, youÕre not helping!ÓMilerna stopped her horse and turned to face the scowling Allen. ÒCome on, Allen. Walk on the wild side of life!Ó she laughed and then returned to the race.Van laughed as he caught up with Allen, followed by a solemn Lyla. ÒLook what walking on the wild-side cost Van, a burnt kingdom and a full time body-guard. Which the lovely Lyla has done an excellent job of,Ó Allen swooned. Lyla didnÕt even look at him. She continued riding along VanÕs side. ÒI would advise Your Highness not to follow the childrenÕs example,Ó Lyla said. ÒIf this is as wild as it gets, IÕll take it!Ó Van yelled as he chased after his friends.¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤The lake shimmered like glass in the evening sun. Lyla had made a camp for them while the girls waded in the cool water. Van lay back on the grass next to Allen, who was analyzing the four women.ÒCelena seems to be more like herself these days,Ó Allen sighed.ÒI can see a lot of her brother in her,Ó Van laughed.ÒItÕs nice to have her back. SheÕs a good sparring partner, since youÕve been so busy rebuilding Fanelia.ÓÒAh, dignitaries and schedules. I was born to live, not to die on a throne.ÓÒMaybe things would go easier if there was someone to be there with you,Ó Allen suggested. ÒMerle and LylaÕs helped.Ó Van defended himself.ÒThe Mystic Moon was bright last night, wasnÕt it?ÓÒHuh?Ó Van exclaimed, caught off-guard. ÒOh. Yeah, I guess.ÓÒYou didnÕt sleep at all last night did you?Ó Lyla glared at Allen for this.ÒYou, my friend, know me too well.ÓÒMaybe. And maybe I was watching you the entire night. You miss her donÕt you?ÓÒI really donÕt want to talk about it.ÓÒHave you ever thought about going back after her.ÓÒNo. That would be selfish. SheÕs where sheÕs suppose to be. And IÕm... IÕm where IÕm suppose to be.Ó He couldnÕt deny it, though. His voice sounded regretful, even to him.ÒThat seems hard to believe if you two are suppose to be together.ÓVan looked at his friend long and hard. Allen just watched the girls splashing around. Maybe Allen knew something Van didnÕt. As the night stretched on, Van was left behind, trying to find even some impression of sleep. And when he finally found peace in a light slumber, that too was shattered with a horrorfying dream. Fanelia was burning again. The smoke swirled in the sky ahead. But it was burning from the inside out. Someone in the palace had started it. He was in his room, and the door burst open, the fire outside silhouetting the figure. Then they held up a crossbow and fired at his heart. As he looked down at the arrow embedded in his heart, he found that the arrow was silver. HitomiÕs reflection shimmered in it, but soon it was covered by his blood dripping on it...Van awoke from the torment of sleep in a cold sweat, clutching the pendant around his neck. ÒYour Highness!Ó Lyla exclaimed softly. ÒAnother dream?ÓÒYes.ÓÒWas the witch in this one as well?ÓÒYes, but I have asked you several times not to refer to her as that.ÓÒBut she is a witch to cause you such suffering. She is the one causing you to stay awake at night. She is the one who is afflicting this torments upon you.ÒGet rid of her pendant. Throw it into the lake. She will never bother you again. And then open your eyes to those around you who care for you. Like me. I could be more than a servant. I am willing...ÓÒPlease, Lyla. Take your horse and ride back to the castle. Tell them we will return a day earlier than expected.ÓLyla frowned at this request, but hopped onto her horse non the less. ÒThat pendant is the only thing left. In getting rid of it, you get rid of her, thus ridding yourself of your grief. Do it for yourself. Do it for Fanelia!Ó Then she rode off, but not before seeing Van hurl the pendant across the waters. Smiling, she departed.¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤Van looked upon the waters shimmering in the light of the Mystic Moon. It no longer tormented him. But there was something missing, and that hurt twice as much. What did he think he was doing?! He was giving up Hitomi! everything about her. Her smile, her innocence, her understanding eyes, her cheerful personality, her love. All of it he had thrown away, discarded, rejected. All if it. All of her, whom he remembered, whom he LOVED! WHOM HE STILL LOVED!ÒHITOMI!Ó Van yelled as he dove into the waters, trying to follow the pendant. He surfaced for air, then dove, looking for it. Surfaced, dove, surfaced, dove. He couldnÕt find it. He had lost it! ÒPlease! Help me find it!Ó he yelled at the Mystic Moon. He dove again. Then he noticed a small ray of light glimmering through the murky waters, gliding down to a portion of sand on the bottom. He followed the line of white light, and right in the middle of light was the pendant. But the light was slightly fading, and he was running out of air again. If he surface for air, to relieve the pain in his chest, he would loose the pendant. If he went for the pendant trying to relieve the guilt in his heart, he might drown. ÒIÕm not going to give her up again!Ó he thought as he reached for the pendant. He grasped it, and surfaced.He held his trophy high in the sky above him, grasping for the sweet sent of air. As he swam towards shore, he noticed that Allen and the girls were awake.ÒVan! Did you see it?!Ó Allen exclaimed, helping Van out of the lake.ÒSee what?ÓÒRight as you came up out of the lake, the column of light returned,Ó Milerna exclaimed, just as excited as Allen.ÒWhere?Ó Van managed, still reclaiming his breath.ÒOn the other side of the lake!Ó she exclaimed. She had hardly said this when Van had dove into the lake again and swam for the other shore. Merle wasnÕt far behind. ÒOver to the left. ThatÕs where it came from!Ó Merle directed, shaking her wet fur. Van ran as fast as he could in the direction he was directed. Could it be? Could she be returning? Had his willingness to sacrifice his life for her last memory have brought her back? His heart ran twice as fast as he did. Time passed, and he couldnÕt find her. He ended in a clearing in the forest, not far from the shore. Soon Merle, Allen, Milerna, and Celena were standing behind him, still wet from the swim and breathing heavily from the run. ÒWhere is she? She should be here!Ó Allen exclaimed. ÒHitomi!Ó Everyone started calling out her name... except Van. He just stood there. ÒSheÕs not there.ÓÒWhat do you mean?ÓÒYou must have just thought you saw the column. It must have been your imaginations. Shame on you for bringing my hopes up!ÓÒYOUR hopes?! DonÕt you think that everyone of us wishes that she were here as well?! And that column wasnÕt our imagination! It was so bright it woke us up! ALL of us!Ó Allen yelled at Van. All were quiet for a while. A stream of hatred seemed to string itself between Van and Allen. Like some long dead resentful spite being reborn. But then all was forgotten when a familiar voice called out a warning from somewhere high in the trees.ÒIn front of you!Ó Van and Allen drew their swords, and, as if in answer to their challenge, forty men dressed in black armor came running out of the forest. The two men engulfed themselves in the fight. ÒFind somewhere safe to hide! And stay there!Ó Allen yelled at the girls. Merle started climbing up a tree. Milerna and Celena ran backwards back the way they came. They soon found a large hollowed oak tree laying off the path. They were both able to crawl in and cover the hole with loose moss before some of the men passed by. Allen and Van were surrounded by ten of the soldiers. The other ten had gone after the ladies, and Allen prayed that they had found a good place to hide. They had been fighting back to back, to reduce the risk of a backstabbing assassination. But now they were completely surrounded without any chance that they could actually survive.ÒThereÕs too many of them!Ó Van observed.ÒWell, friend, itÕs been interesting,Ó Allen said.ÒItÕs not over yet,Ó Van exclaimed, ready to start fighting again, even against the odds.Suddenly a cloaked figure jumped down from the trees. The soldiers had stopped snarling at the two and turned their attention towards the figure. ÒWhere did he come from?Ó Allen asked. Van couldnÕt answer. Something seemed vaguely familiar about him. Something about how he ran, causing half of the soldiers to follow him. Giving them even odds. As Van and Allen continued to fight, VanÕs thoughts kept going back to the mysterious figure. He just couldnÕt seem to keep focused...A hidden blow was just about to cut off his head when AllenÕs sword appeared, protecting Van.ÒGo check on the girls. Make sure theyÕre okay. IÕll keep it here.Ó Allen instructed. As much as Van wanted to argue who was the higher authority, he did as he was told. Milerna and CelenaÕs hiding place had been found and they were cornered against a tree. Van intervened and soon had all the men down. ÒWhereÕs Allen?Ó Celena asked, almost hysterical.ÒHeÕs back in the clearing. LetÕs go.Ó¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤Merle couldnÕt believe she couldnÕt run fast enough to loose these morons. Five of them had come after her. And climbing trees hadnÕt helped once she found that they had crossbows. Arrows were not her best friend! She kept jumping from tree to tree, dodging rocketing arrows. But the trees were getting younger, and the branches smaller and weaker. But she had to continue. She grabbed for a branch, but it was too weak. It broke from under her, causing her to fall helplessly to the ground. Her head spun, but she could just barely make out five black figures looming over her. She stood up slowly and found herself surrounded, swords and crossbows pointed at her. She closed her eyes, ready to receive the pain of death. ÒHEY!Ó a voice called out from behind one of the soldiers. The cloaked figure punched him in the head, knocking him unconscious. He kicked another in the chest, knocking him back into two others. ÒRun!Ó he commanded to Merle, who wasted no time in following directions. Merle ran right into Van. ÒMerle! What happened!ÓÒSomeone in a cloak saved me!Ó Merle panted. ÒWhere?!Ó Van exclaimed. Merle pointed to the darkness behind her. Van wasted no time in following. He found him surrounded by four soldiers, all posing to kill. Van charged in, killing two, and disabling the others. He looked up at the figure. Their eyes and nose were shadowed by the cloak, and Van could not make out who it was. But he knew that they were smiling at him. But suddenly their expression changed, and they yelled out a warning to him. He turned around and found the fifth soldier lunging at his throat. He had no time to react! But another sword passed between him and his assassin. He looked to see Allen, but Lyla stood next to him, protecting his life. With one swift stroke, she disposed of him. Van looked back to find the cloaked figure still standing there. Lyla turned, also, and pointed her sword at the figure. ÒReveal yourself, peasant!Ó she demanded. Van stood in front of the figure, protecting them. Lyla immediately dropped her sword. ÒDonÕt hurt them. They helped save our lives!Ó He turned around to greet them, but saw that they had disappeared, nowhere to be found.Van returned reluctantly to find Allen and the girls. ÒVan! They got away. We didnÕt get any for questioning.Ó Allen panted, wiping the sweat off his brow, hugging a relieved Celena. Merle was likewise hugging Van.ÒThatÕs okay. WeÕd better go, they might come back, although I doubt it.Ó¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤As they rode their horses back to the castle, they were in an unlikely state. Merle was riding with Van, too tired from the night to run. He led the party with Allen by his side, Milerna and Celena close behind, and Lyla protecting them from the rear.ÒWho do you think it was?Ó Milerna questioned.ÒThey didnÕt look like remnants of Zaibach.Ó Allen said.ÒThey must be some new enemy,Ó Celena stated. ÒMaybe. Did you girls see the cloaked figure?Ó Van asked.ÒYou mean that weird person who shot two of the soldiers with a bow and arrow?Ó Celena inquired.ÒDid they kill them?ÓÒNo. They had a good shot, but they just chose to shoot them in the arm. Did you see him, too?ÓÒYeah, he took some guards away from our group, helping Allen and me.ÓÒAnd then he saved me,Ó Merle put her two-cents worth in.ÒDid he seem familiar to anyone else?Ó Van asked. Silence followed his awkward question.ÒNo... Why do you ask?Ó Milerna inquired.ÒNo reason. ItÕs just... We owe our lives to them, whoever they are.Ó¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤They had rode their horses full speed through the city, making their way to the castle. Men and woman looked after them in wonder. ÒHis Majesty has never rode in like that before,Ó a man stated, holding his young daughter close. ÒSomething must have happened!ÓRumors spread like wild fire and even before the party had their horses in the stable and were inside the castle, talk was flying about an attack. As Van burst through the council room, his advisors came running up to him in worry.ÒWe heard that there was an attack!Ó Sir Rubert exclaimed. ÒWhere was it?ÓÒIn the forest on the south side of the Crystal Lake. Twenty men wearing helmets as such,Ó Van stated, holding up one of the helmets he had confiscated. ÒI think it was an assasination attempt.ÓÒUpon you, Your Highness?Ó Rubert questioned.ÒIÕm not sure. It could have been upon me, Princess Milerna, even Allen has his enemies.ÓÒWhat about the entire group?Ó Lyla suggested.ÒWhat do you mean?ÓÒAll five of you are heros of the Great War. Perhaps an old alley of Zaibach wanted all of you dead.ÓÒIt could be. But anyways, this is the first attack since the Great War. We have kept peace for two years and I will not have it shattered so soon. I want guards doubled around the gates of the city. Every convoy leaving the city must have some reason of defense, or else they will not be permitted to leave.Ó Van ordered as he made his way to the throne. His advisors hustled to follow him while writing everything down. Van turned to Allen and Milerna. ÒI know you have business in Asturia, but IÕm going to have to ask all of you to stay an extra week or so until we have this cleared up.ÓÒThat will be fine. Just as long as word can be sent to my Father and sister.Ó Milerna stated.Van nodded in agreement. ¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤After everyone had gone to their chambers to sleep off the shock of the attack, Van had summoned Lyla to his library.ÒWhat is it, Your Majesty?ÓÒBack in the forest, why did you attack the disguised figure?ÓÒSire, I found you between two strangers, one posing to kill you. As far as I knew the other one had the same intent. My life is but to protect you, and that is what I thought I was doing.ÓÒThatÕs all right then.ÓÒSire...ÓÒWhat is it?ÓÒYou act as though you know that stranger.ÓÒMaybe, or maybe IÕm just being a sentimental fool with too much hope.Ó A moment of awkward silence followed. ÒYou may return to your post.Ó Van started fiddling with the pendant, and he didnÕt see LylaÕs look of astonished outrage before she left the roomVan went back to gazing at the sky, thinking of how a column light had come to Gaea again, and was then followed by a mysterious figure. Something was definitely going on...To be continued.Well, thereÕs my first chapter. DonÕt flame me if the stupid computer doesnÕt upload it COMPLETELY write. But do review! 


	3. The Risk of Love

The Stolen AngelChapter Three ~ The Risk of LoveFanelia was burning again. He could hear the fire crackle as it made its way towards his room. He called for Lyla. No one answered but the fire. He ran through the halls, calling for Merle. He couldnÕt find any of them. Princess Milerna, Allen, and Celena, all missing. Van was alone.He moved out to the balconey and saw the fire spread out into his kingdom. He fell to his knees as he saw everyone screaming and dying. ÒVan...Ó HitomiÕs voice called him. He looked down at the glass of blood-red wine that sat on the ledge. As red as blood, as red as the fire. On the shiny crystal surface of the glass, he saw HitomiÕs reflection. ÒVan! Beware...ÓHer warning was cut short by a silver arrow that flew like gossamer through the glass, sending the pieces flying. He saw her reflection once again on the piece of broken glass that lay on the floor. She was laying, dead, with an arrow in her heart. An arrow that was suppose to be for him.ÒHitomi...Ó he cried.Van sat up in bed, sweat trickling down his forehead. The pendant glowed on his bare chest. He barely noticed it, though, as he got out of bed and mostioned his parched throat with a glass of cool water. As he crawled back in bed, he noticed that the sheets were soaked with his sweat. As he lay in bed, trying to regain sleep, the pendant kept glowing. It glowed warm against his skin and luminated the room around him. ÒHitomi! SheÕs here!Ó he breathed as he jumped out of bed and tied his sword around his waist, not even bothering with a shirt.He ran out into the halls, and noticed that no one was posted outside his door. No gaurds, no soilders proped up against the wall, trying to sneak in a bit of shut-eye. Lyla wasnÕt even nearby. Something was definetly wrong.The halls were cast under a mysterious and mystic glow in the night. Van made his way silently to MerleÕs room, making sure she was safe in the soft comfort of sleep. He put his ear up to MillernaÕs door, and heard her breathing rhythmically in her sleep. Then he heard a strange noise coming from Allen and CelenaÕs room. Allen had insisted on sharing a room with two beds with his sister. Although Celena had frowned from under her brotherÕs protective wing, she endured it non the less. ÒCelena? WhatÕs wrong? Nightmares again?ÓÒNo. I just canÕt sleep.ÓÒCelena knows somethingÕs wrong as well,Ó Van thought, departing as silently as possible.The wind was cold for a summerÕs night. Not even a breeze was daring to venture this night. The hairs prickled on VanÕs neck. He knew where he had to go; where she was. The balconey was connected to the throne room. ItÕs view extended to all four corners of Fanelia. Fanelia was so beautiful this night. But itÕs mystic lights was not what caught VanÕs attention. It was the glass of blood red wine that sat on the ledge. He reached for it, and went to take a drink. As the wine was almost upon his lips, a yell ran through the silent night. Van dropped the glass when he saw the arrow coming towards him. It shattered on the floor a moment before he felt the strong weight of a body pushing him away from the target. He opened his eyes and found himself looking at the reflextion on a piece of sharded glass. It was the hooded figure! He turned and saw them laying on the floor next to him, a silver arrow in their shoulder.Van turned to them and moved them onto their back, careful to watch the shoulder. Green eyes stared up at him and he stared back at Hitomi.ÒHitomi!Ó he cried, hugging her.ÒVan! Why didnÕt take my warning? I told you to stay away from here, and you came looking...ÓÒI came looking for you.ÓÒYou put yourself in danger! And now youÕve caught me...Ó She turned away and started crying heavily.Van picked her up and ran to find Millerna. She, Allen, Merle, and Cerena were already running for the throne room. ÒWe heard a scream from here!Ó Allen exclaimed as they entered the throne room. ÒHitomi!Ó he exclaimed again as he saw her in VanÕs arms. ÒMillerna! SheÕs wounded!Ó Van cried. Millerna ran to their side and had Van set her down on the carpet and started examining her wound.ÒItÕs not deep, and it didnÕt puncture any organs...ÓÒSo sheÕs okay?Ó Van asked.ÒShe should be once we get this arrow out and dress the wound.ÓMillerna started to take out the arrow. Van held HitomiÕs hand and couldnÕt keep his eyes off her. She HAD come back to him. And he was never going to let her go. Millerna sighed after she was done clotting the wound. ÒBest put her to bed quickly. She sould stay there for a few days so that she doesnÕt risk anything. Oh, no. SheÕs getting a fever. Make sure sheÕs kept warm or else she could burn up.Ó Van lifted her in his arms and carried her to a guest room. But he found that the beds had been stripped for cleaning. There was nothing to keep her warm in. Millerna offered her cloak, but the room was still freezing.ÒSomeone try to start a fire,Ó Van commanded, not willing to leave HitomiÕs side. Allen made his way to the wood beside the fireplace. But as he lifted up the meager pieces of wood, he found that they were wet and cold.ÒVan! SomeoneÕs soaked the wood in water! ItÕll never light!Ó Allen exclaimed. Merle had rushed to the room across the hall, but came back with her face skrewed up in worry.ÒAll the wood in every guest room in soaked. And all the beds are stripped...ÓVan looked down at Hitomi, who was shaking violently with the cold.ÒVan,Ó Millerna said quietly in a sort of urgent hush, ÒThat woundÕs not fatal, but she could die from that fever she coming on with. My cloak is nothing to what she needs...ÓVan was already lifting Hitomi again. He squeezed her tight to him and ran to his room. It had a warm fire already going right beside his bed when he had left it not but half an hour ago. But when he threw open the doors to his private chambers, that absolutely no one was to enter without his permission, he found the beds stripped and the logs on the fire soaked. He gently placed Hitomi on his bed. Then he took his sword out of is scabbard and started hacking away at his nightstand. By then Allen and the others had caught up to him and were standing in the doorway, panting. Van took the pieces and threw them in the fireplace. He took the candle and held it up to his neckalace so that the light would go through it like a magnifying glass and created a piercing beam of light that started the wood on fire. ÒVan, itÕll be a good hour before that fire gets hot enough,Ó Allen stated. ÒWhat are we going to do. All the blankets have all disappeared. Someone doesnÕt want her to get well...ÒÒOh Van... What are we going to do?Ó Merle whimpered. Van sighed, knowing what he had to do. He got onto the bed and sat up, pulling Hitomi into his arms. He wrapped her in his arms and sproated his wings. He wrapped his warm, soft feathers around her and then layed down with her, praying silently that he would keep her warm through the night. The early beams of sunlight awoke Van. He had been having such a good dream for a change. He dreamed that he had fallen asleep with Hitomi in his arms. He opened his eyes, regretfully, but then smiled when he found that it wasnÕt a dream. The memory of last night flooded through his mind. The attack, HitomiÕs rescue, the mysterious missing bedsheets and soaked logs, his decision. And for proof his eyes beheld the phantom of his dreams, breathing lightly beside him. His wings were still drawn around her, and she nuzzled them in her sleep. Her arms were cuddled up to her bossum, the only thing separating their bodies. He finally took a look at Hitomi. Five years had changed her in many ways. Her hair was longer and now hung like threads around her face. She had... um... developed more, he decided. She was taller and her features had matured greatly. But it was still Hitomi. It was still her, and she was alive.He kissed her lightly on the forehead, and then felt it, checking for a temperature. It was still a little hot, but it was going down. He checked her bandage and noticed that Millerna had changed it. Somehow...Suddenly two green orbs shot open and peered at Van sorrowfully. ÒVan...Ó she breathed, two tears rolling swiftly down her face. She put her arms around him and hugged him tenderly. ÒI missed you... Why did you try and find me?ÓÒWhy did you keep away from us? Why did you hide?ÓÒYou werenÕt safe. It wasnÕt safe for either of us. I would have been putting you in more danger. I was here to warn you. I kept telling you in the dreams to beware, but instead you just keep looking for danger.ÓÒYou were giving me those nightmares?ÓÒYes. Through the pendant. I still have a link with it. I used it to give you those dreams. Those were the visions I had been having. Even from Earth I was able to send them to you as warnings. ÒI knew you werenÕt heading my warning when my visions continued. They got so worse I couldnÕt bear sending them to you. I kept sending you the same one. But as they continued worsening I knew I had to come here. From here I would able to help protect you physically and warn you mentally. Why didnÕt you do anything to protect yourself? I almost lost you when you threw the pendant away. But when you risked your life to get it back, it gave me strength enough to come. But why did you throw it in the first place?ÓVan looked down, not wanting to meet eye contact. ÒI thought you were haunting me. I didnÕt understand the dreams. Lyla said...ÓÒLyla?ÓÒMy bodyguard. She convinced me that you...Ó He couldnÕt finish his sentance. He looked at Hitomi, tears unfolding at his foolishness. ÒPlease forgive me.ÓHitomi looked away, and noticed where they were. ÒVan...?ÓHe smiled through his tears. ÒWere you surprised at waking up in my arms?ÓÒA bit.ÓÒSomehow everthing of warmth had been mysteriously removed last night. This was the only way to keep you warm.ÓÒThank you.ÓÒIÕd do it again,Ó he sighed, resting his forehead upon hers as he gazed into her eyes.He leaned forward, expecting her kiss, but instead receiving a straight face with stern eyes.ÒIÕm warm now, Van. You donÕt have to stay here anymore, if you donÕt want to.ÓÒWhat if I do want to stay?ÓÒThen IÕd say that people would start talking if they saw their King like this,Ó Hitomi smiled, knowingly. Van knew she was right, but he still wanted to stay beside her. He heard a cough from behind him, and turned to see Millerna standing in the doorway holding a few blankets.ÒIts okay Van. I can take it from here,Ó she said with a smile. Van got up emediately, returning his wings to their rightful place. Millerna continued to stand there, waiting for him to leave. As much as Van wanted to stay and be with Hitomi, he couldnÕt help but somehow feel imposing. But upon what?With one last sorrowful glance back to Hitomi, Van left the chamber, knowing somehow that something had changed.To be continued...Okay, I admit it! This sucks! Escpecially the part of no blankets anywhere or HitomiÕs ÒconditionÓ I know! I know! DonÕt flame me for it though! I wrote it in to fit the story, so donÕt hurt me! AHH! I hope you enjoyed in anyways, though. 


End file.
